


What's Done is Done

by hopal_foropal



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Eda and Lilith Have Two Moms, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopal_foropal/pseuds/hopal_foropal
Summary: Lilith hadn’t meant for this to happen. She didn’t mean to turn Eda into an owl beast and she certainly didn’t think her sister would end up running off into the woods all alone.----------------------------------------Or what happens after Eda ran off from the duel that day?
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	What's Done is Done

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this for an Owlhousetober prompt I found on tumblr here: https://hellpuppy-king.tumblr.com/post/629460406387294208/hello-everyone-october-is-around-the-corner-and-i
> 
> I think it was meant for art, but I chose to write for it using the list of prompts to choose from for every three days. The prompt I chose for this fic was "cursed".
> 
> Also, I saw someone headcanon that Eda and Lilith had two moms, and I simply had to run with that. Their names here are Althea and Imelda, with Althea being "mom" and Imelda being "mother".
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy the fic!

Lilith couldn’t believe her eyes. She watched as her sister ran off into the woods, unable to chase after her sister as the coven scouts grabbed her hand and pronounced her the newest member of the Emperor’s Coven. This should’ve been her proudest moment, and yet, all she could feel was shame. The second she was free to go she ran off, dodging classmates and peers who wished to congratulate her. No one dared to say anything to her about Eda, nor did they get a chance to as the young girl's feet carried her away from the stadium and into the woods towards the direction her sister fled in. It felt like she spent hours searching for her sister only to stop when she realized that night was coming and the creatures that lurked in the woods would soon be out.

Lilith hadn’t meant for this to happen. She didn’t mean to turn Eda into an owl beast and she certainly didn’t think her sister would end up running off into the woods all alone. She thought about staying out there in the woods. It didn’t seem fair for her to go home, but leave her sister outside, threatened by the creatures that lurked in the night, especially in her current state. Liltih didn’t feel like she deserved to go home, to be safe, and she most definitely did not want to face their parents yet.

_Oh titan_ , she thought to herself, our mothers don’t even know yet. The girl felt her stomach begin to tie in knots and her world began to spin. _No, I can’t lose it right now. I need to go home. Maybe they’ll know how to help Eda._

She turned back, trudging along to their home, terrified of how their mothers were going to react. When she finally approached that gate, the night had set in, and the house loomed over her in a way it never had before. She took a deep breath and pushed the gate open. The door to head inside felt heavier than it used to, and for a moment Lilith felt like she didn’t belong here. That this was no longer her home. She stepped in and shut the door behind her.

For a moment there was only noise coming from down the hall. It was her parents talking to each other, her mother spoke first “Althea I’m sure they’re just out having some fun, it’s been a big day for both of them.”

Then she heard the hushed tone of her mom, “Shh Imelda, I think I heard something.” Her voice then grew louder, “Lilith? Edalyn? Is that the two of you there?” Lilith didn’t answer, she only walked towards her mom’s voice into the kitchen, only to see the two of them standing there.

“Lilith? How’d everything go? And where’s your sister?” she heard her mother, Imelda, say. Lilith looked up at her mothers and when she was finally face to face with them, she burst into tears. The two women immediately jumped to their daughter’s side to try and calm the girl down. “Hey it’s alright if you didn’t make it! There’s always next year!”

Lilith pushed her parents away. It felt wrong to receive their comfort; she didn’t deserve it. “N-no, it’s not that, I made it. But-”

“Of course you did!” her mom, Althea, cut her off.

“Yes, but-”

“So where’s Eda then? Off throwing some tantrum?”

“No, mother she’s-”

“She always acts out of line when she doesn’t get her way. I can’t believe she’s not here, happy for her sister-”

Lilith couldn’t take it anymore. She knew from experience that she wasn’t supposed to interrupt her mothers, but this couldn’t wait.

“STOP. Eda’s been cursed!” The two women stopped fussing over the whereabouts of their daughter and stared at their eldest child. They looked shocked? Horrified? Lilith couldn’t quite read their emotions, and it made the knots in her stomach twist even tighter.

“What?! What happened? How do you know it’s a curse?!” her mom practically yelled. When Lilith hesitated, Imelda gave her the most insistent look, adamant that their daughter told them everything.

“She- she turned into this _thing_. Some sort of _beast_. And- and everyone just _laughed_ at her and threw _rocks_. I- I tried to run after her, but everything was so fast. By the time I got away I didn’t know where she was, I couldn’t find her. I searched for _hours_ , and now she’s out there alone. I- I should’ve come back here. I should’ve gotten you right away.” The girl was in tears all over again, and her mothers held her close once more. She looked away; it was Eda who deserved to be held like this, not her.

“Lilith, shh, Lily, it’s okay. You made a mistake, you wanted to find her so you didn’t come back right away. You can always come to us when you make a mistake, we’ll never stop loving you,” Imelda told her, pulling the girl in tight, while Althea nodded her head in agreement. “Now we should go, we can cover more ground by using our staffs and it’ll give us a better view from above. We’re gonna need you to help us Lily, since you saw what she looked like.”

While her parents stood up and gathered everything they’d need to search for her sister, Lilith thought about what her parents said. She contemplated telling them everything. How she was the one who cursed her sister, and how this was all her fault. _No_ , she thought to herself, _surely this will be unforgivable to all of them. All I can do now is hope to find a way to fix it._ Her parents called her when they were ready, but she couldn’t quite get her feet to move.

“Lilith, c’mon, we have to find your sister.” She hesitated for a moment her mother spoke up, “I know it’s scary, but think about how scary it must be out there for Eda, we’re going to get her out of there.” Lilith _was_ thinking about it, and about every other horrible possibility they could find her little sister in. She suddenly realized that her sister could be _dead_ by now, and almost emptied her stomach at the thought of it. The longer she had waited, the worse the possible outcome could be. Through pure fear for her sister, Lilith managed to make her feet move, and slowly followed her mothers outside, hopping on the back of Althea’s staff.

The three of them flew around for hours covering the area around the house and near the location Eda was last seen. Just when they were about to decide there was no use in trying to find the girl in the dark, Lilith saw a flash of what looked like her sister’s bright orange hair and yelled for her mothers to follow it. Imelda spotted where her daughter was pointing to first and dashed off towards it. Lilith and Althea arrived at the location merely seconds afterwards, only for Imelda to quickly quiet them.

In the distance, Lilith could see her sister in her owl beast form, and gave her parents confirmation that this was Eda. She seemed to be hiding behind the trees, hoping to stay hidden from any potential predators. As they approached the girl, she growled at them and lunged forward, warning them to stay back.

“I don’t think she can recognize us!” Lilith yelled while running closer to her mother.

As the two of them backed away for a moment, they watched as Althea stepped forward, arms outstretched, and just barely concealing the look of fear in her eyes. “Edalyn, please, it’s us. We’re your family. Please come to us. We love you, and we want to help you.” She reached the girl, and managed to wrap her arms around her neck. The black eyes of the owl beast form slowly faded, and for a second they could all hear the girl call out for her mom before retreating back into the form. She started to lash out in fear again, but before any damage could be done to the rest of the Clawthorne family, Eda was trapped inside a bubble.

“Imelda! How could you do that to her? She’s already scared,” Althea cried out to her wife.

“Because, Thea, at least we can get her home safely now without her hurting any of us. Now that we know she’s safe we can make a plan. Take Lily on your staff, I’ve got Eda.”

Lilith climbed onto her mom’s staff, and for once that night she finally had some relief. Her sister had been found. Their parents were going to do something to help! Maybe this would all be over soon. They all flew back to their home, and Imelda set up a barrier so Eda wouldn’t be able to flee into the woods again. The parents talked in hushed whispers before they finally turned to their eldest daughter.

Imelda spoke first, “Lily, why don’t you head inside and head to bed, okay? It’s been a long day for you.” The girl immediately began to protest with her mothers. She knew there’d be no way she’d get any sleep anyway.

Althea offered a compromise. She summoned a list of ingredients and handed them to the girl, “Why don’t you head inside and start looking for these. You can help me brew a special elixir that might help your sister.” Lilith grabbed the list and gave a small nod. This was something she definitely could do, and she marched onwards to the door.

And just as the door was about to shut was when she finally heard it. Her mothers began to cry outside. Lilith knew she shouldn’t eavesdrop, but her parents had always been so put together. They always knew what to do. Finally hearing them so distressed began to worry her, and she couldn’t help but listen to what they were going to say.

“Oh I just don’t understand!” Althea cried out, “What kind of a monster would do this to our baby girl?”

“I don’t know, Thea, but I do know when we find the sick bastard who did this, I’ll make sure they don’t see another day.”

Lilith’s heart skipped a beat at her parents words, and quickly shut the door the rest of the way. She began to panic, and she knew then that she couldn’t tell a soul what she had done. Quickly, she headed to the kitchen and started gathering all of the ingredients. Soon afterwards her mom came in, and informed her that her mother would be staying outside to make sure Eda wasn’t alone. She then got to brewing the elixir. Lilith watched her mom in awe as the woman grabbed every ingredient and threw things together with ease, not even referencing any texts, and mixing together her potions magic with healing magic to create the substance.

In just a few hours, the two were done, and the older woman filled several bottles with the elixir. They headed outside to find that Eda had calmed down and was now curled up and asleep on the front lawn. Imelda let the other woman into the barrier, who gently slipped the elixir into the girl’s mouth. In just moments, her form began to grow small and the feathers began to shrink back into her skin. Imelda picked up the girl, who was still sleeping, and carried her inside.

Lilith turned to her mom, “Is- is she going to be okay now?”

The sad look on her mom’s face gave her everything she needed to know. “No. The elixir isn’t a cure. An old saying goes, ‘an elixir a day keeps the curse at bay.’ She’s going to need a lot more of this stuff for the time being.”

The girl looked down, holding back tears, before finally turning back to her mom “Can you teach me how to make it? So I can help if she needs more in the future?”

“Of course, Lilith. Now off to bed with you. I’m sure you have a lot to do tomorrow to get ready to join the Emperor’s Coven and all.”

The Emperor’s Coven! Lilith had completely forgotten that just earlier in the day she had been accepted into it. The coven was surely full of witches more powerful than herself, and maybe even more powerful than her parents! _If I do good there, maybe I can get the help I need_ , she thought to herself. She resigned herself to this idea for the time being, and finally headed upstairs to go to sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as Lilith had finally removed her glasses, turned out the lights, and gotten into bed, she heard a knock at the door. She quickly answered it, only to find her sister waiting outside her doorway. Lilith quickly grew uncomfortable at the sight of the younger girl.

“Edalyn! How- how’re you feeling?”

The younger girl shook her head, and latched onto her older sister, almost in tears. Lilith had never seen her sister like this. Eda refused to share her deepest emotions with anyone.

“Lily, can I stay with you tonight? Mom wanted me to stay with them, but I told them I really wanted to stay with you. Especially since you spent so much time looking for me today.”

Lilith’s stomach twisted in knots all over again. Her sister had no idea it was Lilith that committed such atrocities against her. If she knew, she’d never feel safe around me again. Lilith nodded her head and led her sister into the room. As she walked in, she suddenly noticed the scroll she had used the previous night laying on the floor by her bed. She kicked it under and made a note to destroy it with fire magic the next day.

As the two layed in the small bed, Eda was finally able to fall asleep that night. Lilith’s mind, however, was full of so many thoughts and worries that she couldn’t get even a few minutes of sleep in. Her mind was wracked with guilt and fear that she would be found out. As she lay in bed, there was only one thought that stayed consistent: _I’m going to fix this, no matter what it takes to do so, I will make this right._

_Right?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Fun bit of info on the moms, I chose Althea because it means "healer" and I knew I'd have her creating the elixir, and I chose Imelda because it means "powerful fighter" which I thought fit in with the protective personality I was hoping to give her. I also know some people kind of write Eda and Lilith's parents as being not so great, but honestly I'm hoping for the best and want them to be good parents so I tried to write them that way!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
